Ultraman Zero (Furnozilla's Continuity)
1= |-| 2= Ultraman Zero is a powerful Ultraman and one of the many characters in Furnozilla's Continuity. History Zero's backstory is identical to his canonical counterpart's. Ultraman Blizzard Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Zero Beyond make appearances in the second story arc of Ultraman Blizzard, being an important character. Forms - Beyond= Ultraman Zero Beyond 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zero's fusion rise form which uses the assets of Ultraman Ginga, Victory, X and Orb Origin. It's one of Zero's three most powerful forms. It specializes in speed and attack. *'Height': 52m *'Weight': 39,000 tons STATS Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 8.8 *'Jumping Distance': 4000 m *'Jumping Height': 2000 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Brute Strength': 260,000 t *'Grip Strength': 250,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Bulky Chorus' : Zero Beyond releases eight energy cores from his hands, the cores fire purple beams of energy. **'Slugging Chorus' : A technique which involves Zero launching the Quattro Sluggers and the Bulky Chorus simultaneously at the enemy. *'Wide Beyond Shot' : A purple and light blue version of the Wide Zero Shot. *'Supreme Emerium Slash' : Zero Beyond can fire three blue Emerium Rays from his Supreme Beam lamps. **'Supreme Beyond Burst' : The three blue Emerium Rays combine into a larger, greenish blue one surrounded by purple electricity. Physical *'Beyond Punch' : A powerful punch that is empowered with purple energy. **'One Hundred-Fierce Punch' : A continuous punching attack. *'Beyond Kick' : A powerful kick that is empowered with purple energy. **'One Hundred-Fierce Kick' : A continuous kicking attack. *'Beyond Chop' : A powerful chop that is empowered with purple energy. *'Dynamo Cannonball' : An attack similar to the Ultra Dynamite, Zero releases the energy from his whole body, engulfing it in purple flames before charging at his foe and causing a massive explosion. Weapons *'Quattro Slugger' : Four sluggers which Zero can use in combat. **'Deflection' : By launching his quattro sluggers, Zero Beyond can deflect beams. **'Boost Megaphone' : Zero can use his sluggers as a megaphone in order to fire powerful sound waves. **'Beyond Twin Edge' : By merging his quattro sluggers, Zero Beyond can create purple Twin Swords that are much more powerful than the normal one. He can make two copies from energy or a single, solid one. ***'Beyond Spark Slash' : A much more powerful, purple version of the Plasma Spark Slash. ***'Twin Giga Break' : Zero enlarges the solid Beyond Twin Edge into a projection, then slashes the enemy, leaving a "Z" shaped cut through the opponent. **'Beyond Twin Shoot' : Zero summons the Quattro Sluggers and attaches them to his Color Timer before firing a powerful purple beam of energy from them. Miscellaneous *'Beyond Defensor' : A purple circular barrier. **'Defensor Dome' : Zero can enlarge the barrier into a dome, which can be used to contain other beings. **'Arm Blocking' : Zero uses his hands, coated with purple energy, to block beams. He can also send them back towards whoever fires them. - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero Zero's ultimate form using the power of the Ultimate Aegis. It's one of Zero's three most powerful forms. It specializes in great attack. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 55,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Jumping Height': 300 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 1 *'Brute Strength': 130,000 t *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t :;Powers Special *'Final Ultimate Zero' : Zero's ultimate attack, the armour takes the shape of a bow and arrow and is fired at his foe. Its power is immense, capable of taking down beasts that dwarf even Ultras. Weapons *'Ultimate Zero Sword' : The blade on Zero's right arm, which can slice through objects with ease. **'Sword Ray Ultimate Zero' : Zero can fire a white energy arrow from the sword. Miscellaneous *'Dimensional Travel' : Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes via a portal. *'Shielding' : As the Ultimate Aegis is originally the Shield of Baraji, Zero can use the summoned armor parts to act as a shield before donning it. *'Wave Intrusion' : Zero is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. - Strong-Corona= Strong-Corona Zero Zero's strength form. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 37,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 m *'Jumping Height': 500 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 145,000 t *'Grip Strength': 125,000 t :;Powers Special *'Garnate Buster' : Zero gathers energy from his bracelet into his hand and shoots a fiery beam from his fist. Often fired into the air after using the Ultra Hurricane, or can be delivered at point blank via a punch. *'Blaze Blast Ball' : A large orange ball of energy similar to Dyna's Garnate Bomber. Physical *'Strong-Corona Attack' : Zero can charge up energy to his fists and feet, before delivering a combination of fiery punches and kicks. *'Strong Corona Comet' : Zero punches the opponent many times at a blinding pace, before engulfing his fist in purple energy and performing a final, powerful punch. *'Strong Corona Big Bang' : A more powerful version of the Big Bang Zero. *'Strong Corona Spin Kick' : A powerful flaming kick performed when Zero jumps up and does a spin. Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Strength' : Zero's physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Ultra Hurricane' : Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate a miniature hurricane, which then traps the victim, allowing Zero to finish them off. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero Zero's speed form. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 33,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 22 *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Distance': 1500 m *'Jumping Height': 600 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 65,000 t :;Powers Special *'Revolium Smash' : After converting minus energy into light energy, Zero releases a pulse of energy from his hand into the target. Physical *'Particluna Miracle' : Zero can generate a blue aura around himself, which further increases his speed on the ground or in the air. In this state, his reflexes are improved, and he is protected from indirect damage. Weapons *'Luna Zero Sluggers' : Blue versions of his sluggers that can slice through objects more easily than his normal ones. **'Miracle Zero Sluggers' : Zero can generate multiple pairs of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in to slash his foes repeatedly. Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Speed' : Zero's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. **'Acceleration' : Zero can briefly move at extreme speeds. *'Full Moon Wave' : A soft ray of light that can heal the target or protect them in a barrier. *'Soul Purifying Wave' : Zero can separate beings that have merged by releashing a wave of energy upon the fusion. *'Life Saving Beam' : A green beam of energy fired from the palms of his hands. It can heal other beings greatly. - Shining= Shining Ultraman Zero One of Zero's three most powerful forms. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 38,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 36 *'Running Speed': Mach 14 *'Jumping Distance': 3900 m *'Jumping Height': 1600 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 9 *'Brute Strength': 325,000 t *'Grip Strength': 265,000 t :;Powers Special *'Shining Emerium Slash' : Zero is able to fire a Shining version of his Emerium Ray. *'Shining Specium Ray' : Zero can fire a much more powerful, Shining version of the basic Specium Ray. *'Shining Wide Zero Shot' : Zero is able to fire a Shining version of his Wide Zero Shot. *'Shining Zero Slash' : Based on the same ability as Ultraman, Zero can fire a stream of arrow-shaped rays from his left hand when he places his right hand above it. Physical *'Energy Backlash' : From an energy spark on his right hand, Zero can repel any target he chooses. *'Shining High Spin' : Zero can spin his body at high speeds, while surrounded in an aura of light. Weapons *'Shining Zero Sluggers' : Much sharper and more powerful versions of his sluggers, used in physical combat. **'Slugger Cutting' : A slashing attack with the Shining Zero Sluggers, imbued with his light energy. ***'Shining X Cutter' : Zero can slash his opponent in the blink of an eye with his sluggers, leaving an "X" cut through their body. **'Shining Zero Twin Shoot' : A Shining version of the Zero Twin Shot. It is Zero's most powerful attack in this form. Miscellaneous *'Self-Exorcism' : Should any external forces try to hijack the control of his body, he is capable of expelling them through his innate power. *'Shining Star Drive' : Zero raises his hand, forming an energy orb. He can then use it to rewind or accelerate time within a local area. Zero can even use this technique to change history, but such a feat drains his power drastically. It can also be used to stop time for a short period. *'Chronokinesis' : Shining Zero can manipulate the flow of time to speed up or slow it down momentarily, he can control which beings this ability affects. It drains a large amount of his energy. *'Shining Field' : Zero can transport himself and others of his choosing to a pocket dimension of white energy. Time passes faster in this dimension than in reality. }} Profile * Age: 5,900 years old (Equivalent to 18-20 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: Land of Light * Human Host: Leito Igaguri * Weakness: Zero, like all Ultras from M78, is weak against the cold. * Transformation Item: Ultra Zero Eye Neo / Riser (Zero Version) * Relationships ** Ultraseven (Father) ** Unnamed Scientist (Mother) ** Ultraman Leo (Superior) ** Sevens's Brother (Uncle) ** Seven's Sister (Aunt) ** Seven's Father (Grandfather) ** Seven's Mother (Grandmother) ** Mother of Ultra (Grand Aunt) ** Father of Ultra (Grand Uncle) ** Ultraman Taro (Second Cousin) ** Ultraman Ace (Second Step Cousin) ** Ultraman Blizzard (Ally) Body Features Shared * Eyes: Zero can see clearly in dark environments such as outerspace. * Color Timer: A basic color timer, his possess connectors that allow him to merge his Zero Sluggers and perform Zero Twin Shoot. * Ultra Armor: Zero's skin is capable to withstand lasers. * Zero Sluggers: Two sluggers that he can use in combat, his can merge with his color timer and perform the Zero Twin Shot. * Beam Lamp: A green beam lamp on his forehead, it can fire laser beams. In Beyond form, he has three blue ones known as the Supreme Beam Lamps. * Protector: A protector on his chest, back, shoulders which act as armor and solar panels. Shining Zero *'Shining Energy Core' : A pentagonal Color Timer on Zero's chest. Zero Beyond *'Crystals' : Crystals on his arms, legs and chest, based on Ginga and Victory's crystals and Orb's protectors. Trivia * I wanted an young Ultra to act as an idol for Ultraman Blizzard, it was either Zero or Mebius, as you can see I chose Zero. ** This bit of information directly inspired Mebius' role in Ultraman Lightning. Category:Furnozilla Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Furnozilla's Continuity